


未成年和族长

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 养成系, 受主动勾搭攻, 未成年性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 已经出道的高二生（17）和权势很大的宗族族长⚠️受主动勾搭攻的，13岁被捡回来的时候就想勾搭攻，发生关系的时候受未成年，不喜欢的朋友们快跑！！！
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Kudos: 17





	1. 关于相遇

黄晨晨妈妈是大家族里的，爸爸只是普通人，8岁父母车祸身亡，被家族里的各家轮着养着，看人眼色吃百家饭长大，13岁那年族内聚会一个人在角落安静呆着特别乖，族长好奇问了一句，发现是没人养的孩子，就给接到自己身边养着了，说是养着但也并不上心，只是能保证不会缺衣少食，不用看人眼色了，但是黄晨晨觉得先生把他救了下来就是世界上对他最好的人了，一直跟先生说要做他的情人，先生一开始只是当作是个有趣的孩子养着，后来有点上心了


	2. 霸道总裁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对不起章节名太俗了

“今天化妆了？那就下来陪我吃饭吧。”男人坐在车里给楼上刚录完节目的小孩儿打了个电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个梗本来是想写丸仔和耀哥的，可是耀哥不是霸道总裁没法写


	3. 吃醋

“听说您最近养了个小男孩？”

“怎么，你也在吃醋？”

“那孩子还会吃醋？”

男人沉默了几秒“你哪儿都很好，就是太聪明。”

“您不就是喜欢我的机灵劲儿吗。”她笑了笑，又给男人的酒杯倒上了半杯红酒。

“您今晚会在我这住吗？”

“不了，那孩子等我回家一起睡呢。”

她端着酒杯，看着离去的男人，笑着想到：还说不上心，我可从来没见过哪一任能住进您家里，还要您陪着睡觉的。一口饮尽剩下的半杯酒，自言自语道：“这回您怕是栽喽。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （这是15岁还没睡了晨晨的时候，和以前包养的影后（传说中的白姐）一起聊天


	4. 长大

“先生，和我在一起的时候您能不去找别人吗？”

男人的视线从书上移开，向他斜睨过去，喉咙中发出含糊不清的一声轻笑，“你？”双眼上下扫视了他几遍，继续道“我可没有什么特殊爱好。”

男孩听了这话很是失望，一下子就蔫了下来，垂头丧气的，像棵被晒了太久的小草。

“真是个孩子啊，什么情绪都表现出来。”男人这样想着，放下了书伸出手把男孩抱到了腿上，感受到重量后不由得皱了皱眉，“你有好好吃饭么？怎么这么轻？”

男孩还有点情绪低落，蔫蔫的说了句有的。

“以后就不要总吃些垃圾食品了，我叫人给你做好饭送过去。”

“先生，我能和您一起吃吗？”男孩抓住他的衣角，抬起头试探性的问着他，大眼睛湿漉漉的。

“我不一定每天都有时间回家，但是回来的时候可以和你一起吃。”

男孩又一下子高兴了起来，松开衣角改抱住了男人的腰，轻轻的亲了下男人的下巴，见他没有躲闪自己却又害羞了起来，脑袋枕在男人的肩上，不说话了。

“那你就要多吃点，快点长大了。”

“嗯。”男孩想到了未来长大的自己陪在先生的身边，害羞的应了句。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14岁的时候发生的事，那时候才160+，脸一看就是个孩子
> 
> 我也总算是知道为什么别人开童车不用14岁的孩子了，看着14岁的孩子真的硬不起来（罪恶发言


	5. 初次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 录完节目的聚会被下了药

“黄晨晨，你清醒一点，你再醒来时会后悔的。”男人皱着眉头看着抱着自己乱蹭的男孩。

“先生不肯要我吗？”

“你才16岁。”

男孩嗤笑了一声，“不知道先生什么时候还会顾及床伴是个未成年了。”他勉强保持着理智，脸颊上泛着不正常的红，他凭什么非要承受这样的痛苦呢？先生什么都顺着他，可偏偏不接受自己成为他的伴侣，“对于先生来说我是什么呢？只是个出于同情随便养着的小孩子吗？可对于我来说，把我从深渊中拉出来的先生就是我的全部了。先生，您要了我吧。”

“你确定？”男人扶住了男孩的腰，制住了乱蹭的动作。

“我确定的。”

“那便不要后悔了。”

男人一点点品尝着他养了三年多的孩子，青涩的果实褪去了稚嫩的外衣，露出了内部甜美的汁水，处子的真挚与热烈融化着对于过分敏感的身体的恐惧，尽管这场交欢的后半程男孩已无力承受过盛的欲望，但他仍是像黄油一般裹挟着男人，不愿轻易撒手这来之不易的欢愉，直至男人将欲望燃烧殆尽。


	6. 粉丝名

黄晨晨作为idol歌手solo出道了，艺名叫Dino，粉丝名叫Dinosaur，女粉吐槽人家粉丝名都叫XX精灵，XX糖，他家粉丝出门自我介绍是你好，我是恐龙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来自于我对某团粉丝名的怨念


	7. 出道

“所以你为什么想出道呢？”男人看着助手给发过来的男孩的面试视频，抬头问了句男孩。

“我看你挺喜欢白姐的...”男孩的声音到后面越来越小，脸也不禁红了起来。

“所以，你是在吃醋？”男人故意调笑男孩。

“也不是的，后来我也挺喜欢这行的。”男孩有些害羞地低下了头。

“你不后悔就好，有需要我的地方尽管说。”

“不用的先生！我想靠自己的努力做出点成绩！”怕先生误会男孩着急地辩解了起来。

“还挺有志向的，学习能跟上吗？”

“能的，公司会给派老师补习。”

“行，那你就好好努力吧。”

被男人胡乱地揉了揉头，男孩满足的笑了。


End file.
